Way Too Inappropriate
by OneDayShipping
Summary: Yaoi aka Slash. Bakugou's friends give him a gift that's considered way too inappropriate. (This starts out kinda like it's gonna be a KiriBaku thing, but it's not.) Also, the pairing isn't technically a pairing. Izuku's not even in it. And Kaminari and Kirishima are the main characters?
1. Chapter 1: Way Too Inappropriate

**Notes** : I absolutely, positively CANNOT focus lately. Here's one of the things that's been floating around in my head and just had to come out. It's probably been done a million times, but here's my version of it.

* * *

 **Way Too Inappropriate**

"Hey, don't you think Bakugou's way too uptight?" Kaminari asked Kirishima as they were trying to solve some sort of puzzle Principal Nezu had given them. It was time for class activities and while everyone else was out training their quirks in a way more action-oriented way, these two had to work on decrypting this weird device the principal had conjured up by using their quirks strategically. Needless to say, Kaminari wasn't as focused as he should've been.

"I know what you mean," Kirishima said, studying the contraption. "His personality is a little less 'explosive' than when we first met him, but he's still pretty tightly wound."

Kaminari nodded. "I've been thinking that maybe he just doesn't masturbate enough."

"Is that all you think about? The state of everyone's sexual health? Because last week you told me that I couldn't maintain my Hardening quirk because I was probably masturbating too much."

The blond chuckled. "That sounds like something I'd say. Did you take my advice?"

Kirishima blushed a little and stared at the puzzle. "Yeah. I haven't done it since you mentioned it and my quirk's been lasting longer."

"See? I'm, like, a life hack genius or something," Kaminari said.

There was yelling from halfway across the training grounds and both of the teens knew exactly who it was. It was Bakugou and they couldn't be sure if he was yelling at someONE or someTHING.

"Now all we have to do is get him to wank more often and I bet he'll calm down by at least thirty percent," Kaminari estimated. "Maybe even more."

Kirishima looked confused. "Where did you get that number?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. But do you really wanna doubt the guy who made you harder longer?"

The redhead cringed.

"That question really did sound as bad as I thought it sounded," Kaminari mumbled.

* * *

Obviously the two guys didn't finish the puzzle Nezu gave them before the end of class activities and their punishment would be to work on it during activity time with no help from anyone until they actually solved it. Which meant that they wouldn't be able to train physically until after they were done with it. Real bummer.

But they had bigger fish to fry at the moment. And that was why Kaminari invited Kirishima to his dorm room and locked the door.

"Okay, listen. I've got a bunch of gag gifts that I'd planned on passing out during Christmas, but I think one of them would be perfect for 'Mission: Bakugou, Calm Down'," Kaminari said with a grin. He opened his closet and started rummaging through a box.

Kirishima tried to look over Kaminari's shoulder to see what he was doing, but he couldn't see inside the closet. " 'Mission: Bakugou, Calm Down', huh? That's a very straightforward mission name. But I can't imagine that some gag gift would be enough to actually calm Bakugou down."

"Sure it will. As long as he doesn't take it as a gag. That's where YOU come in," Kaminari said, still sifting through his box of fake presents.

The redhead frowned. "I'm completely lost, Kaminari. What are you talking about?"

"I said that he needs to masturbate more, right?" the shorter teen said. He finally emerged from his closet, holding up one of the gag gifts. "Ta daaaaa!"

"What is that? A broken toy light saber?" Kirishima asked, moving closer to his friend.

Kaminari pointed it at Kirishima and the redhead narrowed his eyes and took a few steps back. "It's a fleshlight made like a mouth!" the blond said. "If he's not into using his hand, he can use this. And since it'll be a gift from you, he'll have to take it seriously, right?"

"A gift from me?! He'll kill me for even suggesting using something like that!"

"No, he won't. Here's what you do..."

* * *

Kirishima stood in front of Bakugou's door holding a gift bag with the so-called 'solution' to 'Mission: Bakugou, Calm Down'. (More like the solution to 'Mission: Get Eijirou Killed',) the redhead thought. (I can't believe I agreed to do this. Giving Bakugou something like this seems way too inappropriate. But...I DID agree to it. And a man's not a man if he doesn't keep his word.)

After knocking on the door, Kirishima was greeted by Bakugou: "What do you want?" Yeah, that passed as a Bakugou greeting.

"I come bearing gifts. Mind if I come in?" Kirishima said with his usual sharp-toothed grin.

Bakugou moved aside so the redhead could step into his room. "Gifts? What for?"

"Just a generous offering from one man to another. And only the manliest of men will accept such a thoughtful gift," Kirishima said, his voice unsteady. (He'll kill me once he sees what it is! Why can't I just leave before he takes it out?) He courageously handed over the gift bag anyway.

The blond narrowed his eyes at Kirishima, who was standing before him, unflinching. Then he pulled out the fleshlight and, as if that weren't enough, a bottle of lube. "What the hell is this?"

"A fleshlight and a bottle of lube," Kirishima explained, surprised by his own bravery.

"I know what it is! Why the hell are you giving it to me?"

Kirishima struggled to remember the speech he and Kaminari had come up with for that very question. "Because as men and as heroes, we must remain in a healthy state of mind. And a healthy state of mind can't be achieved unless we have a healthy body to go with it. Those will help keep your body healthy and your mind clear." It sounded like a bad advertisement now that he was saying it out loud.

Bakugou frowned at the redhead and threw the 'gifts' on his bed. "That's the stupidest shit I've ever heard. And between Dunceface Electric Boy and Nerdface Deku, I've heard a lot of stupid shit."

"But Bakugou, are you really doing it often enough?" Kirishima couldn't believe he was asking something like that, even though that was the whole reason he was there. "I mean, it's really not good for you if you hold it in all the time."

"What? Are you a doctor now? How often I get myself off has nothing to do with you or anybody else. I've got better things to do with my time than play with myself," Bakugou practically growled. He thought for a moment, then narrowed his eyes at Kirishima again. "What the hell makes you think I don't do it enough anyway?"

"N-nothing," Kirishima said, holding his hands up defensively. "Listen, just keep them. They'll be around if you ever need them. And if you don't need them, then that's okay too. I'm not trying to pry or anything."

"You started prying when you gave me the stupid things," Bakugou muttered. "Now, if that's all you came to tell me, you can go."

Kirishima tried his best not to look hurt. "Alright. See you later."

* * *

Back in his room, Kirishima flopped down on his bed and sent a text to Kaminari: _'Mission: Bakugou, Calm Down' was a total failure. He wouldn't even listen to me._

Kaminari: _I don't know what I expected. Sorry to send you on that fool's errand._

 _Well, it was worth a try. And who knows? He might end up using it at some point. He did keep it, after all._

Kaminari: _He kept it? I was sure he'd shove it up your nose and send you on your way._

Kirishima frowned at his phone. _Really? You knew it would be a bad reaction and you sent me to do it anyway._

Kaminari: _Well, I thought you knew too! He's YOUR best friend, after all. Besides, that was what I expected as the worst case scenario. I didn't actually expect him to blow you up and toss you out of the window as an initial course of action. I thought he'd be reasonable and listen to his friend._

 _Anyway, it's our jobs as heroes and as men to try to help our friend, even if he doesn't want that help. So, on his behalf, thanks for trying,_ Kirishima sent.

Kaminari: _Anytime, Bro!_

Kirishima put his phone on his nightstand and sighed. That had been quite the ordeal. Not only was it embarrassing to talk to his friend about something so personal, but it had also been embarrassing to give him something so personal. He never should've gone along with that plan in the first place. Taking care of one's own sexual health had nothing to do with anyone besides that person. And if it was something Bakugou wanted to talk about, he could just bring it up himself.

* * *

Later that night, Kirishima kept hearing a strange sound coming from the other side of his dorm room wall. It sounded like quiet moans coming from Bakugou's room. He sat up in his bed and raised his eyebrows. (Man, these walls are thinner than I thought,) he said to himself.

Was Bakugou hurt? Or maybe he was sick? The redhead was considering checking up on him until he heard something else.

"Yeah, suck it," Bakugou could barely be heard murmuring. "Suck it, Deku."

(Crap! Did I just hear what I thought I heard?) Kirishima asked himself. He wanted to cover his ears to keep from hearing all the lewd sounds coming from Bakugou's room, but he was also curious. (Is Midoriya in there with him?) He'd only heard Bakugou's voice so far.

Then again, if his mouth was busy, Midoriya probably couldn't make much noise. (What am I thinking?!)

Kirishima lay back in his bed and stared blankly at the dark ceiling, still listening to Bakugou's grunts and moans and still listening for any indication that Midoriya might actually be in there with him. However, he heard no such indication.

(Does that mean Bakugou likes Midoriya? That would explain a lot,) Kirishima thought with a silent chuckle.

"Gonna cum. Gonna cum down your throat, you fucking nerd," Kirishima heard Bakugou babble through the wall.

(Okay, this is a bit much. I should probably start wearing earplugs,) Kirishima thought, putting his pillow over his head and trying his best to fall asleep. Despite being curious, he wasn't ready to hear stuff like that.

* * *

"Have you noticed that Bakugou's been pretty quiet today?" Kaminari asked Kirishima once homeroom was over.

Kirishima cringed. (That's probably because he used the fleshlight last night,) he thought. But he knew that that was way too private of a matter for him to discuss.

"Yeah, I'd say he's about thirty percent quieter than usual," Kaminari said, looking back at Kirishima.

Kirishima looked at Kaminari, surprise written all over his face. (Does he know?)

"What? He's still a guy, right? He was probably at least a little curious. That's why he kept it instead of giving it back," Kaminari told him with a smirk.

(Man, Kaminari acts like an idiot sometimes, but he's actually pretty smart,) Kirishima said. He reached into his backpack and pulled out the puzzle Principal Nezu had given them. "Well, if you can figure out something as complicated as all that, this thing should be pretty easy for you."

* * *

 **Notes** : Okay, so that made little to no sense whatsoever, but at least it's out of my system.


	2. Chapter 2: Way Too Involved

**Notes** : Again, no focus at all. Take this!

* * *

 **Way Too Involved**

It had been a few weeks and Kirishima couldn't help being a little concerned. Much like Kaminari said, Bakugou's attitude had mellowed by at least thirty percent. Actually, it was way more than thirty percent. It was probably more like eighty percent. The only time Bakugou really lost his temper was when someone pestered him directly.

And it was all thanks to Kaminari's idea to persuade Bakugou to masturbate more often. As uncomfortable as the situation had been, Kirishima had managed to talk Bakugou into keeping the gag gift that Kaminari wanted him to have. He never would've thought that the explosive teen would use the mouth-shaped fleshlight, but from the sounds he was hearing from his best friend's dorm room, he was definitely getting some use out of it.

Every.

Single.

Day.

Kirishima could hear just about everything that was going on in his neighbor's room and it bothered him for two reasons. Reason 1: Kirishima was masturbating less in order to help improve his quirk and he was starting to envy the fact that Bakugou was doing it so much now. Reason 2: Even though Bakugou was taking care of his sexual well-being, he was starting to sound more and more desperate for Midoriya.

At first his friend just seemed to be venting his sexual frustrations, but the more it went on, the more it sounded to Kirishima that Bakugou really did like the little green-haired teen. And as much as Kirishima didn't want to hear Bakugou getting himself off, he couldn't help feeling sorry for the guy.

He didn't want his buddy to live in misery for the rest of his high school career or possibly the rest of his life. But what could he do?

The redhead was glad that he was Bakugou's only neighbor and he doubted that what the blond was doing could be heard through the floor or ceiling. So that meant that so far, Bakugou's secret was safe with him. But how much could Bakugou hear? Kirishima knew that whenever he masturbated himself, he was always quiet. The walls back home were pretty thin and if he wasn't quiet, someone definitely would've heard him.

But what about at other times? He knew that he could be pretty loud when he was working out. Bakugou had to have heard him before. And therefore, Bakugou had to know that the walls there were thin. So, why wasn't his friend being quieter when he was using the fleshlight? Did he just not know how loud he was? Or did he just have no control over his voice while he was pleasuring himself?

(If that's the case, I would've heard him before now, right? Did Bakugou even masturbate before he got the fleshlight? Did Kaminari and I introduce him to self pleasure?) Kirishima thought. He was close to tears. (Now I feel like a real friend AND a real man!)

* * *

It took a few days for Kirishima to decide that he couldn't come up with a way to help Bakugou. At least not on his own. His only other alternative was to ask the self-proclaimed 'life hack genius', Kaminari.

Kirishima asked Kaminari to have lunch with him in a secluded area. The redhead knew that if he was going to talk about this, he'd have to be as vague as possible. He didn't want Kaminari to know that it was Midoriya that Bakugou liked, but he'd have to tell him that his friend liked someone and ask how they should go about solving this crisis.

"Hey, Kirishima. What's up?" Kaminari asked, holding his tray of food and looking as confused as ever. "I didn't know what to think when you asked me to come out here, so I'm a little nervous." He laughed uncomfortably. "I almost didn't show up."

"What? Why?" Kirishima asked.

"Well, after we failed at Principal Nezu's puzzle, you didn't talk to me for a while. I thought you were mad at me."

"What? No! How could I be mad at you? We BOTH failed because NEITHER of us knew what to do. Besides, I wouldn't get mad about something like that. Sure, I was a little disappointed when we couldn't solve it, but that's no reason to get angry," Kirishima said with his usual grin.

Kaminari gave a relieved sigh and sat next to the redhead. "Thank goodness. I'd hate to get on your bad side. You've got a pretty dangerous quirk. I definitely don't wanna be on the receiving end of it."

(He says that like his own quirk isn't dangerous,) Kirishima thought. He laughed out loud. "Trust me, you've got nothing to fear from me."

Kaminari smiled and nodded. "Alright. So, if you don't plan on beating me up, why DID you call me here?"

"Well, it's about Bakugou."

"Again? I mean, he's basically cured of asshole-ism, right? He's been pretty quiet and relaxed lately."

Kirishima frowned. "Yeah. He's really putting your gag gift through its paces."

Kaminari laughed. "Really? Good!" Then he paused to think for a moment. "Wait. How do you know?"

"I live right next door. I hear him using it every night."

"Oo. Awkward. Every night, huh? I guess he has a lot to get out of his system."

The more the redhead was saying, the more he didn't really want to talk about all this. He just sighed and looked away.

"Wait a minute. You're not jealous that he's getting more action than you, are you?" Kaminari said between giggles.

Strangely enough, the little blond had hit one of the nails on the head. But that wasn't why Kirishima had asked him to have lunch with him. Instead of commenting on what Kaminari had said, the redhead decided to concentrate on the real issue. "I can hear him saying someone's name when he's...doing it," Kirishima finally said.

That was enough to stop Kaminari's giggle fit. "Oh..."

"Yeah. I never would've thought it was possible, but it seems Bakugou actually likes someone."

"Well, don't leave me hanging, dude! Who is it? It's Uraraka, isn't it? I can't blame him. I've thought about her once or twice while—"

"Kaminari! Seriously. You don't care what you say. You've been hanging out with Mineta way too much lately."

"So, it IS Uraraka?! Nice! That man's got good taste."

Kirishima sighed. "Who it is isn't important. What I want to know is how we can make things better for Bakugou. I mean, what can we do for him?"

"What can we do for him? I'm not really sure because who it is actually IS important. He can just walk up to Asui and say what he's thinking because she'd do the same. Someone like Yaoyorozu, he can forget about getting with her because she's hopelessly in love with Todoroki. And two other ones who are off limits are Hagakure and Jirou. Those two are hot for each other."

Kirishima sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "And after you just spilled all that information, you expect me to tell you who Bakugou likes? Who knows who you'll tell?"

The blond student frowned and started shovelling food into his mouth. "I think we're both getting distracted from the topic," he mumbled through his meal.

Kirishima cleared his throat and nodded. "Right. So, what exactly are you saying? That we should try to get them together?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

(Well, Bakugou likes Midoriya, but does Midoriya like Bakugou?) the redhead thought. "What if he doesn't like Bakugou, though?"

Kaminari nearly choked on his food. And after getting himself back together, he looked at Kirishima, eyes wide in surprise. "A guy? Bakugou likes a guy?"

He'd said it without even thinking. (SHIT! Bakugou's gonna kill me if he finds out that I know. He'll kill me twice over if he finds out that I told someone,) he thought.

Suddenly the shorter teen looked worried. "Wait. It's not me, is it?"

"What? No! Why would you even think that?"

Kaminari breathed a sigh of relief. "So, it's Midoriya, then."

Kirishima paled at being discovered. (Bakugou's gonna kill me. He's gonna kill me and then kill my ghost.)

"Don't look so surprised. I mean, it's pretty obvious when you think about it. The guy acts like a grade school kid pulling his crush's pigtails. He just never grew out of it."

Kirishima imagined teary-eyed Midoriya with little green, unruly pigtails and Bakugou tugging on them and scowling that usual scowl of his. (Yeah, that's just about right.)

"So, our first order of business is to find out if Midoriya actually likes Bakugou. If he does, we'll try to get them together. If he doesn't, we'll have to come up with something else," Kaminari said. "And I think I know just how to go about finding out."

* * *

"You're a really popular guy, Midoriya," Kaminari said after he and Kirishima cornered him outside the dorm after school.

Kirishima didn't really know what Kaminari's intentions were, but he'd trusted his ideas so far. Though he had to admit that he was a little surprised that Kaminari hadn't let him in on his little scheme this time. Kirishima wasn't sure what his part in this would be. Maybe they'd have to play this one by ear.

"P-popular? Me?" Midoriya asked with that deer-caught-in-the-headlights look on his face.

"Yeah. You're super popular. Everyone's interested in new developments with your quirk. Not to mention the fact that your quirk is super powerful. And despite being one of the shortest guys in class, the ladies love you," Kaminari told him.

(Now, where exactly is Kaminari going with this?) the redhead thought.

Kaminari rolled his eyes and nudged Kirishima with his elbow.

"Huh?" Kirishima muttered. He looked from Kaminari to Midoriya. "Oh, right! I mean, Uraraka's always got this goofy expression when she looks at you."

Midoriya blushed bright red and covered his face with his hands. "No way! It's not what you think!"

Kaminari looked at Midoriya for a while, then nodded at Kirishima.

(What does that even mean? What are you even doing, Kaminari?)

"And of course, Asui's had her eye on you a lot lately," Kaminari added.

That same blush appeared on Midoriya's face despite the fact that he was trying to hide it behind his hands.

Kirishima looked from Midoriya to Kaminari. He couldn't help being confused.

Kaminari stroked his chin thoughtfully. "And I think even Ashido has been talking about you more."

And sure enough, the same blush was there.

Kirishima shook his head and leaned close to Kaminari. "I think he's just easily embarrassed. There's no way he likes all those girls," he whispered to the blond.

"I don't know. _I_ like all those girls," Kaminari whispered back with a little chuckle.

The redhead frowned. "What exactly were you trying to do?" he muttered.

"I'm not sure. Trying to gauge his sensitivity to romantic scenarios?" Kaminari whispered. "You know what? Screw this." He cleared his throat and started speaking out loud again. "I think even Bakugou likes you."

(KAMINARI! WHAT THE HELL?!) Kirishima thought. (You'll get us all killed. What are you thinking?)

But that did seem to get a slightly different reaction from the freckled teen. He turned a deeper shade of red and his arms wrapped themselves around his own head, forming some sort of shield-me-from-this-embarrassment helmet.

Kirishima shook his head. "This is getting us nowhere," he whispered.

"No, wait. I think we're onto something here," Kaminari said. He put his hand on Midoriya's shoulder. "But then again, that's a mutual thing, right? I mean, you're always watching Bakugou and admiring Bakugou and wishing you and Bakugou were closer. You like him, right?"

(Kaminari, this was the worst idea EVER,) Kirishima thought.

"P-please, don't tell him," Midoriya mumbled through his helmet of shame.

(Did he just admit to that? Did this half-baked plan actually work?) Kirishima said to himself.

Kaminari put his arm around Midoriya's shoulders. "Why not tell him? I mean, if you like him and he likes—"

"You shouldn't tease. There's no way that Kacchan likes me. He hates me. And everyone knows it," Midoriya said, finally removing his 'helmet'. His face was still red, though.

Kaminari smirked and looked at Kirishima. "Well, my work here is done." And with that the electric teen headed inside, leaving both Midoriya and Kirishima completely confused.

(What am I supposed to do with this, Kaminari?!) Kirishima asked internally. He turned to Midoriya and gave him a reassuring smile. "Bakugou doesn't hate you. I think he just has weird ways of expressing his feelings. I mean, you've known him longer than I have, so I'm sure you already knew that."

The little freckled teen stared down at his shoes and tugged at the sides of his uniform pants. "Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean he likes me."

Kirishima felt like he'd somehow been hit in the face with a bag of bricks. (No wonder everyone likes this little guy. He's really cute.) He sighed and put his hand on Midoriya's shoulder. "Listen, Midoriya. I think you should spend the night in my room. There's something I need you to see."

"Spend the night? Like a sleepover? That sounds like fun. I'd love to."

"Great! But this will be a special sleepover and there are some rules you'll have to follow..."

* * *

Kirishima wasn't really sure if inviting Midoriya to his room to spend the night was a good idea. Bakugou was already going to kill him for knowing any of this. Then his friend would kill him again for telling Kaminari about it. Then the explosive teen would kill him a third time for bringing Midoriya to hear what was going on.

And speaking of Midoriya...

 _Okay, Kirishima. I'm here._ It was a text from Midoriya.

Kirishima hurried to his door and opened it. Midoriya was standing there with his phone in hand and he waved at Kirishima. The redhead stuck his head out into the hallway and checked to make sure no one was around. As soon as he knew the coast was clear, he pulled Midoriya into his room.

The freckled teen started typing away on his phone, _I don't really understand why we're using texts instead of just talking to each other, but if you think this'll make for a more entertaining night, then let's go for it._

Kirishima grinned. In order to keep Bakugou from hearing that Midoriya was in his room, he'd asked that they text each other instead of talking to each other directly. It was the only thing he could think of. Then Midoriya would be able to hear what Bakugou was doing and the redhead wouldn't have to tell him anything. It was almost as good as a Kaminari plan. 'Mission: Eavesdrop on the Neighbor' was in full effect.

 _Oh, it'll definitely be more entertaining this way. Just remember not to make a sound,_ Kirishima texted to Midoriya.

 _So, what do we do first?_

(I hadn't thought that far ahead!) Kirishima thought. Maybe his plan wasn't as good as a Kaminari plan. (Or then again, considering that last half-baked plan of his, maybe this one's just as good.)

The redhead went to his closet, pulled out a bunch of board games and set them on his bed. _Hope you like games!_

 _Love 'em!_ Midoriya texted with a big smile on his face.

* * *

The two played games for a while, then watched a few movies before turning in for the night. And instead of talking to each other, they continued to text each other. Kirishima was a little disappointed that Bakugou hadn't used his fleshlight by the time they were ready for bed, but maybe it was for the best.

 _This was a lot of fun. I'm glad you invited me. You and I don't get to hang out very often,_ Midoriya texted as Kirishima was getting his guest futon ready.

Kirishima grinned at the shorter teen. But before he was able to send a reply text, he heard soft moans coming from Bakugou's room. He could also see Midoriya blushing as he stared wide-eyed at the wall separating his room from Bakugou's.

Then came a moaned, "Mmn, Deku."

Midoriya blushed a deeper shade of red and his phone slipped out of his hand.

Kirishima suddenly felt embarrassed for doing this, but it was too late now. He couldn't be sure if he regretted it or if he should be proud of his handy work.

"Mmn, Deku. I want you...," Bakugou could be heard murmuring. "I want you so bad, Deku."

(I've heard that a lot lately,) Kirishima said to himself.

The green-haired teen didn't bother saying anything and he didn't bother picking up his phone. He simply went next door and knocked. "Kacchan?"

Kirishima felt his entire body grow cold. That wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't sure what was actually supposed to happen, but he sure wasn't expecting an immediate confrontation. (Well, my work here is done. The rest is up to them,) he thought.

He could already hear both teens moaning, so he collected a few overnight necessities and left his room.

* * *

"Hey, Kaminari. I was wondering if maybe I could sleep here tonight," Kirishima asked, standing in front of the electric teen's door.

Kaminari laughed. "So it worked?"

"Yeah. And I kinda didn't wanna hear what was gonna be going on in there tonight." Kirishima could feel his own face turning red.

The little blond let him into his room and grinned. "This is great. It looks like everything's going according to plan." He took a seat on his bed and looked at Kirishima for a long time.

"What?"

"The plan. Those two are spending the night together. We're spending the night together."

Kirishima looked confused. "Wh-what?"

Kaminari frowned. "Wait. You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"That you like me."

The redhead's face turned the color of his dyed hair. "What?"

"And I like you."

"Huh? Wait. I know you don't like me. You like girls. You're always talking about girls."

Kaminari laughed. "You silly thing. You know I have a roundabout way of doing things. That was just me trying to gauge your sensitivity to romantic scenarios. Besides, I just said that you like me and you didn't deny it."

Kirishima tried to say something, but he wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't really thought much about romantic stuff except when it was about other people. "I—" That was all he could think to say.

"Aaaaaaaaand I know you haven't gotten yourself off in a long time thanks to my suggestion about improving your quirk, so you can't really say no."

The redhead was utterly overwhelmed, but when Kaminari moved closer to him, he found that the blond had been right. He couldn't really say no.

* * *

The End

* * *

 **Notes** : Yeah, that last ship seemed to sail in out of nowhere even though it seemed like the most logical thing in this whole story. I told you I wasn't focused.


End file.
